


Where No One Can Follow

by eeyore9990, unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Horror, M/M, R/S Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart's pathways are written in the stars, we only need to choose which roads to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No One Can Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first R/S Games in 2008 for Team Post Hogwarts. Inspired by the art ["Life in My Hands"](http://community.livejournal.com/rs_games/18298.html) for 2008 R/S Games Team Post Hogwarts, with permission. Prompts also include the horoscopes for Capricorn and Leo chosen by the mods. * text taken from HP and The Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix

_Capricorn: The famous saying; ‘don’t run before you’ve learned to walk’ should be borne in mind today, as you’re likely to get rather carried away with some grand schemes! Dreams are great, but don’t forget reality. Your aims and ambitions should be taken one easy step at a time!_

"SIRIUS!"

Harry squirmed in his arms and Remus held tightly to him, watching as the Veil wrapped around Sirius. The billowing curtain embraced him, tugging him toward the hissing, whispering voices, and Remus's heart clenched. He swallowed hard then looked down at Harry. Bellatrix's laugher echoed in the chamber, ringing in his ears, and time slowed. Sirius's arms reached out, his voice screeched his name and, heart aching, Remus reacted. He let go of Harry, throwing the boy to the side and running for the Veil. For Sirius.

The Veil stretched out; Sirius's fingers caught in his robes—both man and Veil, clinging to him. He held onto Sirius, and the Veil cradled them both; the whispers of the others captured before seductively calling them. Remus looked up into Sirius's wild eyes, clenched his fists in his robes and held tightly to him. Bright lights surrounded him, and he gritted his teeth, bracing his feet on the marble floors, trying to pull Sirius out of the clinging grasp of the Veil. "No, no, please. Not again, I can't lose you again." 

"Moony!" 

"Sirius!" Remus sucked in a breath as Sirius's anguished scream filled his ears. Sirius's fingers tugged at his clothing as he lost his grip, the Veil, slowly but surely, winning the tug of war and then they were sucked into the bright light of the beyond.

The incandescent light swelled into a general blinding whiteness. Remus raised a hand, attempting to shield his eyes, but realised quickly that he simply couldn't. The ground under his feet felt odd and shifting, like the sands of a beach only there was no water to be seen. 

"Remus?" 

Remus spun, heart leaping to his throat as he identified Sirius's rasping voice before he located him with his eyes. His skin—his entire body, really—was caught in the glaring whiteness of their surroundings, but he was real under Remus's hands. Solid. 

Breathing out Sirius's name, Remus dragged him into his arms, turning his head to press his face into Sirius's neck. "I thought I had lost you again," Remus whispered, his lips moving against the pale skin of Sirius's throat. "I... I saw you falling and—" 

He clenched his jaw against the words building within him. He wouldn't think of that. No matter what this place was, no matter what they found here, they were _together_. That had to be enough.

"Nah... it was nothing," Sirius chuckled, slapping Remus on the back and squeezing him tightly to his chest. "I almost had that bint, Moony. Just like old times. Couldn't let her get the best of me now, could I?" Sirius bent his head, and Remus could feel the gentle inhalation of breath against the fine hairs at the nape of his neck before Sirius pulled away with a cocky grin. "And Harry was in fine form, just like Prongs. James would have been proud."

Remus opened his mouth, speechless for a moment, before closing it slowly and shaking his head. "We've just gone through the Veil, into… wherever we are, and you're still…" A short, helpless burst of laughter overwhelmed Remus for a moment. "Nothing can ever change you, can it?" 

Sirius raised one eyebrow, waggling just the one lasciviously before he spun in a circle. "So, Mr Professor of Dark Arts… any idea where we are or how to get back to the fight?"

Remus looked around as well, the exasperated smile fading even as he began walking away from Sirius.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay there. I want to see if there's a limit to how far we can—" Just then some invisible force pushed against Remus, preventing him from travelling any further than he'd already gone away from Sirius. "Okay, now you try walking away from me."

Sirius turned and immediately tripped backward a bit, his face going dark with anger. "What the bloody fuck?!"

Remus sighed. "We have to remain together. Not a hardship, and this means we can't get lost from one another. The only problem I can foresee is…" Remus shook his head, blowing a harsh breath out.

"We just went through the full moon; we have at least three more weeks before it becomes an issue again. And really, it shouldn't be a problem here anyway. No sun. No moon. Just… light."

Remus shrugged, rolling his head on his neck to loosen suddenly tense muscles. "I don't like it, though. Not knowing. After all, what if time moves differently here?"

"Help me up." Sirius held up a hand to Remus. "We've got to get back. Dumbledore was on his way. Tonks is no match for Bellatrix and Harry's alone there, too."

With a nod, Remus reached down, wrapping his hand around Sirius's just as the bright light once more overwhelmed him.

~*~

_Leo: You may feel temporarily blocked now. Resistance and challenges from others or from outside situations suggest that this is not a good time to try to force your will and desires upon the world, as friction is the only likely result. Relations with men can be especially tense._

*"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run, now."*

He turned and faced Remus as the shaft of moonlight illuminated him. Behind him he could hear Harry and Hermione bickering with Ron. He knew that Snivellus was just floating in mid air and Pettigrew was going to escape. The Dementors would come and Harry would save him.

But none of that mattered as he watched Remus's limbs shake and shudder, elongating into the horror that was his other self. He swallowed hard and blinked as the grey fleck hair he'd once loved to run his fingers through grew out of Remus's pores, covering his handsome face.

Sharp, deadly claws swiped at him, but still Sirius stood his ground facing Remus. Knowing, _believing_ that the person he'd grown up alongside, the boy he'd nicked butterbeer and chocolates with, and finally, the first and last man he'd kissed and always loved, still resided inside the monster that was ripping its way out of him.

He closed his eyes—just as Remus's brown eyes turned feral yellow—to shift into Padfoot. Concentrating, he drew a deep breath, focusing on the sharp sensory perception that he had as Padfoot. Unable to detect anything, he blew out the breath… and felt it come back to him.

Eyes flaring wide, he saw his very human nose in his very human peripheral vision as hot gusts of rancid breath blew into his face. A soft, menacing growl rolled over him, setting the hair on the nape of his neck on end. Sirius swallowed down the fear that was rising to choke him and took a careful step back, bringing one hand up to ineffectually ward off the beast that stood at least three feet taller than him in his present form.

"Remus," he whispered.

Harry's voice echoed in Sirius's ears just as Moony's teeth closed around his throat. And somehow, he knew it would be all right because he would change. And they would run, run like they had when they were boys, through the trees in the Black Forest, then hide out in the shack until dawn's light broke the horizon. 

He was Sirius Black, after all. Padfoot, Marauder, convicted non-murderer, Azkaban escapee, and godfather to James's sprog. Nothing, not even Death, could change his fate. And yet, nothing happened. Still.

"Moony," Sirius gasped.

He tried to breathe and nothing came; he ached to swallow and only tasted the coppery taint of blood as he felt a sharp tug at his abdomen. He looked up into the feral yellow eyes, the moon madness taking all of Remus's human kindness from them. But he knew his Moony was in there somewhere.

Reaching up and tangling his fingers in the werewolf's pelt, Sirius smiled, closed his eyes, and relaxed, surrendering himself, as always, to Moony. To Remus. The warmth dripping down his chest was almost soothing. Head spinning, his fingers slipped from their hold and his pupils narrowed down until all he saw was darkness.

~*~

Bright light blinded him and Remus shielded his eyes, squeezing his hand around Sirius's fingers. He pulled Sirius to him, gasping and sucking in a breath as he wrapped his arms around him. "No! No, you know I would never do that! It didn't happen like that, Sirius."

He closed his eyes, breathed in Sirius's scent in this horrific place, and clung to Sirius, reliving the nightmare vision of Sirius's life moment, suddenly aware of the brightness and his breathing, the sudden sound of rushing air and wings flapping. 

He pulled away, looking for Buckbeak, and noticed the Veil had appeared again, the strange clinging curtain swaying back and forth as if it were alive and beckoning him, calling them back. Frantically, he pulled at Sirius. "Come on! We need to go!"

Sirius went with him, stopping him just shy of the fluttering Veil, through which they could hear the sounds of battle. Remus wondered briefly at the muted look in Sirius's eyes before Sirius tipped forward, his lips pressing desperately to Remus's own.

A heartbeat later, Sirius released him, and Remus stumbled back. The edges of the Veil wrapped around him, their embrace inescapable.

"Sirius!" Remus shouted, struggling against the flimsy fabric that held him nearly immobile in its grasp. "Sirius, please! Please come with me! You can't stay here!"

Sirius's smile was sad and he shook his head, turning briefly to look behind him before he focused on Remus again and said, "I love you, Moony. I always have. But you can't follow me this time."

As the Veil pulled inexorably against him, Remus continued to fight and shout, his hands splayed as he reached for Sirius. Sirius stepped forward then, and Remus couldn't stifle a cry of relief, but when Sirius touched him, it wasn't to grab hold. 

A whispered word of love accompanied the small push that sent Remus spinning out of this dreadful place and into the next. Light, sudden and terribly bright light engulfed Remus and the sounds of battle rushed back real and just as if he'd never left. 

Perhaps he never had.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Harry's screams and struggles brought him back to reality. And Remus held on to Harry tightly.

*"He can't come back, Harry," said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back because he's d—"

"HE- IS- NOT- DEAD!" Harry roared. "SIRIUS!"*

Remus licked his lips, tasting a bit of Sirius there, and pulled Harry away from the dais. "He is, Harry, but he'll always _follow_ us if we remember."

The End


End file.
